The Tenth Doctor & You- Reminiscing
by originalwolfgirl
Summary: It starts with Reminiscing on the tardis and continues with more adventures with the Doctor and You!
1. Reminiscing

"Red hills with towers of the most beautiful design. Gallifreyan was scrolled on the sides." The doctor's eyes glazed over with remembrance as you sit and listen.

The two of you just finished defeating a giant lizard thingy that was nesting in subway tunnels in new new york.

You and the doctor had been playing 20 questions on the walk back to the tardis when you asked him what his home was like.

Here you were sitting on the grated floor next to the tardis controls as he describes his childhood to you in great detail as if he was there yesterday.

You think it must be nice for him to finally have someone to tell this to and hope that it's not too painful. Even if it is he's still talking with a fevered passion as you get lost in your thoughts. "-and the purple flowers" he says trailing off from describing the meadow he read in.

"You would of liked it" he whispered looking up with eyes that reflect the age that his physical appearance doesn't show.

"I know I would of" you say timidly offering him a small smile. He returns it with gratitude and stands up to mess with the controls of the tardis.

"Do you want to learn it?" He asks

"What?" You ask

"Gallifreyan. The language of my people... Of the time lords" he's still looking down at the controls but you can tell this is personal to him.

"You'd teach it to me?"

"Of course!" He looks up at you "It'd be nice to have someone else know it. You will be the first human to learn though. We could use it as a secret code if we get captured or-"

He doesn't finish his sentence before you had launched forward to pull him into a hug. He chuckles but returns the hug anyway. "I'll take that as a yes?" He whispers somewhere near your ear.

You nod your head still wrapped in a hug that's lasted at least half a minute longer than it should. You feel him kiss the top of your head before pulling back to give you a bright smile causing your stomach to backflip.

"We'll start tommorow! For now..." He gives you a sly grin "how does the 1920's sound?" You nod excitedly and he throws some switches. "I'm in the mood for jazz! You know I helped Sinatra be discovered? What would jazz music be without me?"

The tardis is flown straight into the 20's by a man who will never know how much it means that he's willing to share a piece of his home with you...a piece of him.

Your grin widens if that's even possible as you go off to find an outfit in the tardis's never ending wardrobe.


	2. Jazz and Monsters

The first thing you hear when you step out of the tardis is a saxophone. 'Maybe they were so into jazz music back then that they listened to it everywhere' you think.

Then you look beside you and realize the Doctor managed to park the tardis in an alleyway right next to one of the night clubs. Well this should be fun you think as you try and imagine the Doctor dancing to jazz music. Maybe he'll finally show you his legendary "moves".

Just then the Doctor walks out of the tardis wearing a black tux and a top hat. You can't help yourself you start giggling like crazy. He frowns and says "What? This is how they dress!" "That hat looks ridiculous" you say trying to hold back your laughter.

He pouts so you step forward and take it off him throwing it back through the tardis door. You ruffle his hair back to it's normal disarray and say "that's better". He smiles and offers you his arm. You accept it with a smile and the two of you start walking down the street.

Even though you've seen planets and aliens and stuff your still amazed by the small stuff. Like getting to go to the 20's and listen to authentic jazz music. How many people can say they've done even this? And on top of all that you get the Doctor.

You glance sideways to see him enjoying himself just as much as you. That's one of the thing's you love about him. No matter how many things he's seen or how many times he's seen it, he still acts like a child at Christmas.

You stop a few times on the sidewalk to glance at all the things in the shops. An antique collector would kill for this stuff. The clothes are all so beautiful and classy and elegant like the flapper that your wearing. Yours is special though because it came from the tardis. It's a rich red with small gold Gallifrey writing bordering the bottom. You'll have to remember to ask the Doctor later what it says. Paired with small black heels your feeling pretty good.

At one of the stores you see a diamond encrusted silver star (** /aqfxevj**) and groan as the Doctor drags you to look at one of the gadget stores. You think it looks like a "junk" store which you say aloud as your walking in. The Doctor responds with a pout and gives you his best puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" you exclaim but only 20 minutes. You promised we'd go dancing!".

He grins and gives you a quick hug before dashing off among the rows of gizmos. You stroll towards the back. Maybe you'll find a souvenir more in your price range to take back to the tardis. As you walk closer to the back of the store though you start hearing voices coming through what you assumed was storage when you first walked in.

The door is cracked a little but you can't see anything. You decide that it's still kinda creepy and decide to head back to the Doctor. You find him elbows high in stuff and staring at a weird contraption. "What is it?" you say as you stop in front of him.

"It's not from Earth 1920's. I can tell you that" he says in deep concentration. "It's from a planet I visited about a century or two ago. Lovely people they were and boy! Did they know how to party!" "What's it doing here then?" you ask.

"I don't know but if I had to take a guess whoever owns this shop is a dealer of some sort. This isn't the only non-Earth thing I've found in here." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" you ask carefully. "Don't Know. Let's go find out!" he starts walking back where you came from.

"Doctor! Wait!" you say as you hurry to catch up to him. He's already found the door though and is opening it without even questioning that the people in there might be busy. 'Maybe people was the wrong word' you think as the door opens to reveal a man with a face with bear-like features and another with facial features of a hawk.


	3. Capture and Arrest

When you open your eyes you're met with darkness. The only light is coming in through the tiny barred window on the wall to the left.

The last thing you remember was the bear-like man approaching you and hearing the Doctor shouting your name. Based on the throbbing headache you have you conclude you must of been knocked unconscious. Glancing to the left you see the Doctor is also passed out but you can tell by the rising and falling of his chest he's okay. Or at least he's alive.

His current position of being slumped against the wall looks rather uncomfortable so you gently lay him on the floor and rest his head in your lap. Gently running your fingers through his hair in a soothing manner, for your benefit mostly. Just to reassure yourself he's alright.

It's another couple minutes before the Doctor groggily opens his eyes. He moans as he goes to stand up and looks around at your current jail cell. The floor is made of concrete and based on the fact there's one window, even with the pavement outside, you'd say you're probably in a basement. The Doctor pulls out his sonic and unlocks the door.

You almost feel bad for your captors for not knowing who they're messing with. Before opening the door, the Doctor presses his ear against it and listens for anyone who might be waiting outside. He signals for you to follow him as the pair of you creep out the door and down the hallway. You follow him up the stairs and through a door into the gizmo store.

He pulls you with him quickly behind the last row of stuff and signals for you to be quiet. You realize why when you hear familiar voices talking in the office. The door is open this time so you can clearly see the two "men" from before.

They really could look like men from the waist down. The top half has hands and faces that mirror the animal they resemble. They remind you of a reverse centaur.

The Doctor and you are hidden by stacks of stuff so you whisper in his ear "What are they?"

"Animorphasae" he replies. "They come from a planet quite far from here. When the children come of age they can pick what animal they want to resemble. Most of the time it's a family totem or a reflection of their personality traits" he whispers.

"So like an animagus from harry potter" you say.

He grins at you and nods his head. "They're known as the 'superior humans' among the time lords."

He peeks over the stuff and frowns. "What is it?" You ask risking a glance of your own.

"They're gone" he mutters. And they are.

"Well where did they go?" you say frusturated. The Doctor grabs your hand and pulls you with him closer to the door.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Says the hawk-like man who was concealed near the front by a huge scrap of metal. You glance behind you to see the bear-like man approaching.

The Doctor holds out the sonic and says "stay back! This is a...dangerous weapon". The bear-like man looks unconvinced but the hawk-like man takes a weary step back.

"What should we do with them Ethan?" the bear-like man asks the other.

"What have we done?" You demand.

"We can't just let you hear what we've done and walk away" replies Ethan.

"We didn't-" the Doctor squeezes your hand and glances at you to tell you to be quiet.

"What's the worst that could happen if we told?" the Doctor asks.

"We'd be imprisoned for life! Or worse, executed!" exclaims the bear-like man. "Calm down Tiku" says Ethan.

"They wouldn't have that many charges against you" the Doctor says.

"Are you kidding? First of all we killed entire families of space travelers and stole their stuff to make a profit! Then we ran away from our punishment. And now when we run out of stuff to sell in this shop we'll have to start killing these pathetic humans if we plan to survive".

You look up to see the Doctor's face barely masking his rage. You rub your thumb in circles on the back of his hand and decide to ask some questions yourself. "Why did you start killing in the first place?"

"Our planet is in a state of depression. After a civil war our country was in debt to outside troops and the government made us pay for the damage we caused to our own people. We send money to our families when we can. Ethan was my right-hand man in combat. When I made my decision to leave he agreed to accompany me" Tiku says.

"So now you take innocent peoples lives for your own planets stupidity!?" the Doctor says, his jaw clenched.

"We had too! We'd do anything to save our families. What would you have done?" Ethan replies. The Doctor's face darkens and the 'Oncoming Storm' is about to be released.

"Well if I knew this store as well as you do the last thing I'd do when confronting somebody is stand beneath a big piece of spaceship" the Doctor says. Then suddenly he points his sonic at the ceiling and a piece of metal, an inch thick, falls down on top of Tiku, knocking him unconscious.

Ethan squawks and turns to run but the Doctor locks the office door with his sonic. Ethan jiggles the handle roughly in a desperate attempt to yank the door open. The Doctor points his sonic at Ethan and the two of you know it's harmless but Ethan puts his hands up in surrender.

The Doctor says your name and you walk to stand beside him. "Get me that piece of wire there" he says pointing at a piece of copper colored wiring. You hand it to him and he ties Ethan's hands behind his back. "Will that hold him?" You ask.

"This is the finest wire in all the galaxies. You could tie a Slitheen up with this" he says and forces Ethan to stand still by the door as the Doctor ties Tiku's hands too. By now it's around 2 in the morning so there's no one on the street. Not the main street anyway. The Doctor drags Tiku while you hold the sonic in a threatening manner at Ethan who all but runs to the tardis.

Once the prisoners are finally sitting on the floor of the tardis, the Doctor punches in some coordinates. "I gotta go get something. If he tries anything you know what to do" he says winking at you. Ethan looks terrified.

The Doctor returns shortly and pulls a lever and the tardis takes off. "Where are you taking us?" Ethan whimpers.

"Back to your planet" the Doctor says nonchalantly. Ethan begins to weep and you give the Doctor a questioning look. You know the Doctor, he would never take someone to their death. The tardis jolts as it lands and the Doctor tells you to stay in the tardis as he drags Tiku out the door, Ethan following behind.

The tardis door closes and you stare at it for a few before plopping down on the seat next to the controls. You can't believe the Doctor would be pushed to the point of turning them in with possible execution as a result. It isn't long before the door opens and the Doctor strolls in as if nothing happened. "Where are they?" You ask timidly.

"In prison." He replies shortly.

"But I thought they were going to be executed?"

"I captured two war criminals so they owed me a favor. I requested they not be executed" he shrugs like it's no big deal.

"So where are we going now?" You ask with a smile. The Doctor just grins at you and the tardis lurches into flight. When she lands, the Doctor grabs your hand and leads you out the door. The tardis has landed in the same alley in the 20's you were before. "What are we doing back?" you ask confused.

"I promised you dancing, didn't I?" he replies with a breathtaking smile. You can't stop smiling as you hug him tightly and then he leads you into the club next to the tardis.

Inside is super fancy with a diamond chandelier over the dance floor in the center of the room. The sides of the room have dining tables. The only lighting in the room is the lit candles on the tables providing a very romantic mood. The only people left is a couple making out in the corner and a bartender serving himself.

All the rest of the people probably went home or other more private places for this time in the morning. The Doctor pulls you to the center of the dance floor and spins you around before pulling you close.

He places a hand on your waist and his other to grip your hand in his. The hand of yours that isn't in his is resting on his shoulder. A soft ballad-like music is playing in the background. You look up to find him gazing at you with his warm brown eyes. The 'Oncoming Storm' is gone. This is your Doctor.

You rest your head on his shoulder as you gently sway back and forth. When this song ends it flows into another. He spins you out and when you come back he wraps both his arms around your waist and you put yours around his neck.

He softly smiles and you say "what?" He tells you to close your eyes so you do. You feel his hands slide to behind your neck and hear the click of a clasp. "Ok" he whispers.

You open your eyes and look down to see the diamond star necklace you had been eyeing earlier. You gasp and look up at him.

"It seemed befitting for my companion. Traveling among the stars. Now you can have one of your own." He says quietly.

You pull him impossibly close to you, determined to show the gratitude you can't voice through actions. "Thank you" you whisper in his ear.

"What about you, haven't you ever tried to catch a star. Seems like something you would do." you say teasingly.

He brings his hands up to cup your face and says seriously "I've got my own star right here", never looking away from you. He kisses your forehead and pulls you into a tight hug.

The music in the background doesn't matter anymore as you embrace each other in the middle of a dance floor in the 20's. When the two of you finally part, he grabs your hand and you're glad because you don't think you could part from him completely.

The tardis is humming softly when you walk in. You yawn loudly and the Doctor chuckles. "Go get some sleep" he says "who knows what we'll do tomorrow" he says with a wink.

You laugh and reply "allons-y!" He laughs and starts messing with the control screen.

"Goodnight Doctor" you say softly and turn to go to your room. You faintly hear him say "Goodnight" and your name.

Your smile is unstoppable as you tuck in that night hoping to dream of soft jazz and a certain time lord whose wormed his way into your heart.


	4. Mornings in the Library

The gentle hum of the tardis awakens you from your slumber. You guess that it's still in the middle of the night but out in the middle of the universe it could be any time. You feel the tardis urging you to go into the hallway.

"What is it girl?" you ask quietly.

You creep softly into the hallway and start walking, relying on the tardis to guide you. The tardis nudges your mind towards a door on the left at the end.

You've been here once before, it's the library. Maybe the tardis thought you could use a bit of light reading. You push the door open and peek inside.

The library is walls of bookshelves, almost resembling one of those old libraries in mansions you see in movies. There's a fireplace on the right wall and in front of it is a coffee table, armchair and couch. The couch is turned away from you so you can't tell if anyone's in here or not but the lamp on the table beside it is the only light in the room. Maybe the tardis turned it on for you.

You slide your fluffy socked-covered feet towards the fireplace and see the Doctor reclining against the arm of the couch staring thoughtfully into the fire.

He glances toward you as you approach taking in your pajama clad form. You're wearing shorts and a tank top and feel a bit ridiculous for not thinking to put on a robe or something. Then again, you had no clue the tardis was setting you up.

He removes his legs from the couch so that you can sit down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks inquisitively.

You don't know how to tell him that his lovely time machine decided you could use a Doctor at god knows what time in the morning or night so you just say "Wasn't very tired."

He nods and returns to looking at the fire.

"What about you?" you ask drawing your knees up to wrap your arms around them.

"Don't need much sleep." he replies.

"Let me guess, superior time lord biology?" you joke.

The corner of his mouth curls up and his eyes light with amusement. "Something like that" he says finally looking at you.

"Well, since I'm here we could play a game" you say. You see the curiosity in his eyes and know that he'll probably say yes.

"What kinda game?" he asks.

"hmm…Truth or Dare?" you say shyly, thinking he'll think it's stupid or human-like.

Instead his eyes light up and he says "Yes! Haven't played this before"

"You've never played Truth or Dare" you say shocked

"Nope" he says popping the p.

"Well I don't think there's much we can dare on in the library unless you wanna dare me to tell the truth" you reply "So how bout all Truths but if you don't answer the question you have to…" you pause thinking.

"Then the game is over" the Doctor says.

"The consequence is supposed to be a punishment" you explain.

"That would be a punishment" he says seriously looking at you tenderly with his brown eyes. You blush and look down at your lap.

"Ok I'll start" you say looking back up to find the Doctor looking at you expectantly. You decide to start easily not wanting to jump into the heavier questions too fast. "What's your favorite color?"

He raises an eyebrow at you questioningly but replies "I'm quite fond of blue. What's yours?"

You bite back the urge to respond brown because that'd be an extremely odd and coincidental choice. Instead you reply "blue is cool" he nods and waits for you to continue.

"Favorite book?" you ask, assuming that he must have one seeing that he has a library. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and you have to pull yourself back to reality before he realizes you were staring at his lips in the first place.

"Harry Potter Book 7" he replies. You hold in your giggles at his adorable geekiness and instead ask "Why?"

"Because it's different from a lot of the other books out there in terms of the realistic hardships of war. War has casualties on both sides and nobody dares to write about that like good ole JK." he replies solemnly.

His brown eyes hold such buried pain and you wish you could just hold him right now but you know that's not what he wants. He just wants you to be his friend and you don't want to dare and cross the invisible line drawn between friendship and something else.

Instead you nod understandingly and look to him to ask a question. "How do you feel about…bananas?" he says with an impossibly straight face.

You giggle and his returning smile is mesmerizing. "They're a good source of potassium" you say back unable to keep a straight face. He laughs and you're glad he's happy, or at least pretending to be.

"If you could act in one of Shakespeare's plays, which would you choose?" you ask.

"Do I get to pick my leading lady?" he asks flirtatiously.

Blessed with a fabulous poker face you respond "sure."

"Welllllll in that case probably Much Ado About Nothing" he says.

"No way! I love that play" you say.

"Who would be your leading lady?" you say more flirtatiously than you meant for it to be.

"Guess you'll have to wait till it's your turn" he says grinning when you pout and wait for him to hurry up and ask you something. You're more curious about who his ideal women would be more than anything. 'Not that it matters to you' you try and convince yourself.

"If you were the leading lady in Much Ado About Nothing, who would you want to play Benedict?" he asks smirking at you but his eyes look eager for your response.

You're torn because if you answer truthfully, you're friendship is over. You can't lie to him because you've never lied to him and you know he wouldn't lie to you and honesty is important to you. If you don't answer and end the game then odds are he'll figure it out on his own. You take a few seconds to think of some clever way to answer without giving away anything.

Finally you say " probably someone I wouldn't mind kissing I suppose" you say shrugging like that question didn't almost give you a panic attack.

He frowns slightly but then it's gone and you wonder if you imagined it.

You decide maybe this game wasn't such a good idea and instead ask "When do you wanna start teaching me Gallifreyan?"

"Now's fine" he says softly, gazing at you with questioning eyes.

"I'm not really tired yet so ok" you say.

"Where should we start?" he asks.

"How bout something simple first?" you say not wanting to disappoint him by completely failing at it. He smiles affectionately and nods his head.

For the next thirty minutes, he teaches you the word for book, chair, fire, and different rooms of a house. You've always been a natural with languages but this isn't like any human language. You listen to him repeat a few of the words and try and copy his pronunciation. You think you're doing it poorly but he gives you words of reassurance and support.

Once you're done with the basic items in the room, he starts to teach you emotions. The word for happy is synonymous with the definition. It's a light, bouncy word that rolls off the tongue. You smile brightly as you say it a few times and the Doctor chuckles in response.

The two of you laugh openly and share warm smiles and gazes, just happy to be in each others company. The Doctor finally reaches the last word for the night. It's love.

It's a more complex word than the other ones he's taught you and you try and fail to say it out loud. The Doctor moves closer to you and you try and ignore the feel of his suit-covered leg pressed against your bare one.

He looks into your eyes and says "just let it roll of your tongue. Don't think about saying it, just do it." You try and say it again and it sounds better than it has for the past few minutes.

You want so desperately to make him proud and he must see the frustration in your face from your creased brow and the way your lips are pressed together. He hesitantly reaches up with one hand and rests it on your cheek. You can feel his warm breath fanning across your face and his dark brown eyes gaze patiently into yours.

They're marked with an emotion you can't read. His thumb gently strokes your cheek as he whispers the Gallifreyan word for love mixed with a few other words he's yet to teach you.

If you thought you loved listening to him speak in your language, listening to him speak in his native language was heavenly.

You don't think about it as you respond with the word for love and it rolls of your tongue just the way he told you to do it.

His eyes shine with pride and his smile is content and just happy. You smile back happy to make him happy. He must not notice that his hand is still on your cheek because you're sure if he did he would of moved it.

You wrap your arms around his torso and rest your head on his chest. He encircles you in his arms and pulls you flush against his side, resting his head on top of yours.

"Thank you" you say, your words slightly muffled against his shirt. You feel something touch your hair and the part of you not in denial knows it's his lips.

The two of you sit like this for some time, content with silence and not wanting to ruin it with words. Even the Doctor seems to be at ease with just cuddling on the couch.

You don't know when you fell asleep but when you wake it only takes you a few seconds to realize you're still in the library.

Your head rests on the Doctor's chest which is rising and falling with his steady breathing. You lift your head to find that the Doctor must of laid down on the couch pulling you with him and into his arms.

He's still asleep and his arms are still around your waist so you gently lay your head back on his chest and listen to the steady thrum of his hearts beating.

The sound of it is soothing so you close your eyes but not falling asleep. This is your only chance to enjoy something like this so you want to be awake and feel every minute of it.

The Doctor must be dreaming because his arms unconsciously tighten around you.

You rest your hand beside your face on his chest and flatten your palm to feel the beating of his right heart.

You wonder if you should leave before he wakes to avoid any awkwardness but can't bring yourself to leave the safety and comfort of him. You hear the Doctor stirring awake. So much for avoiding awkwardness.

You look up at him in time to see him lazily open his eyes until they finally meet yours. He grins and says "Good morning" and you feel his words rumble in his chest against your hand.

His hair is sticking out in all sorts of directions and you have no words but freaking adorable. You return his smile and say a good morning of your own.

He realizes his arms are still around your waist and his cheeks turn pink. He releases you from his embrace, much to your disappointment, and allows both of you to sit up.

"Sorry" he mumbles out.

"S'Ok" you reply.

"I just didn't want to have to wake you and I couldn't leave you on the couch alone because you wouldn't let go of me" he explains.

You blush and try to avoid further conversation by simply saying "It's really okay. It was nice"

He looks over at you surprised and you really just wish the tardis would help you out a bit and crash somewhere or something. "It was" he says and stands up stretching his arms over his head.

He yawns and runs a hand through his unruly hair making it even more disarrayed than before. "I'll go get you some breakfast" and before you can protest he's walking towards the library door and down the hall to the kitchen.

You flop back against the couch and run a hand across your face. So much for being covert about your feelings.

The Doctor returns with a tray of croissants and breakfast tea. He's fixed his hair in a more orderly fashion than it was earlier.

You half expect him to give it to you and leave but instead he sits back down beside you and takes one of the croissants and starts nibbling on it.

You eat in silence not really sure what to say. When you're done he takes the tray back to the kitchen, this time you follow behind him.

He goes to the tardis controls and starts typing on the control screen.

"Where we off to?"

"It's a surprise" he says still looking at the control screen. You try and sneak up behind him and peek at it but he turns around and blocks your view of it.

"Come on" you whine and give him your best pout. He just crosses his arms and says "Nope. Not gonna work"

Not knowing what's come over you, you put your hand on his upper arm and say "please" as nicely as you can.

His mouth parts slightly and his eyes darken. He regains his composure almost instantly though and just shakes his head smiling playfully at you.

"fine" you say acting like you're giving up but then quickly ruffle his hair back to a mess.

"Oi!" he says reaching out and grabbing your forearms and pulling you up against him. He starts tickling your sides and before you know it, he's got you pinned to the tardis floor.

"Say you're sorry" he says hands held by your sides warningly.

"Doctor…" you say pretending like you're about to apologize.

Instead your hands dart out to his sides and you roll on top of him tickling him senseless.

His laughter brings a fluttery feeling in your chest and a different joy you've never known before.

His hands gently grab your wrists and you realize that you're straddling him on the floor. You're pretty sure you're both smiling like idiots right now but no ones around to see it.

His thumb is stroking the inside of your wrist and you don't think he knows he's doing it. But you notice because it leaves a burning feeling where he's touching and you want more.

You stand up and pull him with you. You tell him that you're gonna go get changed and he just hums his consent and returns to look at the control screen more thoughtful than before.

You resist the urge to sprint to your room but sigh loudly once you're there. 'Today should be interesting to say the least' you think.


	5. Vernum Festum

You walk back to the control room dressed a little more cuter than normal. Normally you feel like wearing jeans because you don't really know what you and the Doctor are getting into next but today you were feeling great and a little flirtatious so you put on a cute tardis blue dress with a gold belt in the middle that stops a few inches above your knee and your favorite gold shoes.

You pull your hair up with a gold pin and let a few tendrils frame your face. You smile at yourself once more in the mirror and jauntily approach the Doctor who has stopped messing with the controls and is just leaning against the tardis staring off into space.

You sneak up behind him since he's facing the door and wrap your arms around his middle. He jumps and you laugh. He turns around and his eyes sweep over your outfit appreciatively, lingering on the fair amount of leg showing.

"Is this okay with where we're going?" you ask blushing, hoping he doesn't notice.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it's fine" he replies straightening his suit jacket, the brown pinstriped suit you love so much, and holds out his hand for you to take.

His hand is large and warm and comforting and you may hold it a bit tighter than friendship would permit. He leads you to the tardis door and gives you a quick grin before pulling you outside.

You're parked on a hill that overlooks a city bustling with life down below. It appears to have a street market and many quaint houses. Farther in the land is more rolling hills and scattered villages.

"Welcome to the Planet Sto!" the Doctor declared. "Located in the Casivanian belt and inhabited by a species quite similar to yours"

You start bouncing excitedly and return the Doctor's infectious smile as you pull him with you down the hill towards the nearest city. The inhabitants appear to be human as they sell things in stands on the sides of the road. A big banner is hung up at the entrance to the village proclaiming "Vernum Festum".

"What does it mean?" you ask the Doctor.

"Spring Festival. Oh that's right! The people of Sto hold a festival every spring harvest for a week praying to their gods to deliver a plentiful year."  
"They actually believe it works?" you ask

"It seems to. They have no reason to believe otherwise." he says with a shrug.

They are selling everything from produce, fresh breads, and flowers to little trinkets and bobbles and what appear to be machine parts. You notice that the inhabitants are avoiding one of the venders on the right at all cost.

"What's wrong with that guy?" you question.

"Dunno. Let's go ask!" he urged and pull you'd with him through the crowd, still holding your hand subconsciously you guess but you're not protesting.

"Hello good fellow." he greets the middle aged looking man with bad posture and well-calloused hands from obvious labor. You try not to laugh at the Doctor's choice of wording and focus on observing.  
"Might I ask what you sell?"

The man looked startled to see someone actually approached and stuttered "W-Well I uh sell parts for umm any of your cyborg needs.

"Cyborg?" you query.  
"Oh that's right" the Doctor mutters.  
"Well thank you for your time. If I need anything I assure you I'll come back" the Doctor remarked and pulled you with him to a quiet side of the street.

"Cyborgs have been discriminated against on Sto for centuries" the Doctor explains upon seeing your confused look.  
"So a cyborg is…"  
"Part machine-part whatever species you originate from"

"Well that's not very fair" you huff.  
The Doctor's lip quirk into a smile and you say "What?"

"After all you've seen and you still don't know that everything is pretty much unfair"

"Hey I'm a optimist. I believe everything can be worked out eventually. Maybe this can too"

The Doctor's gaze softens and he replies "I know. It's one of the many things I enjoy about you."  
"Many?" you say with a nervous swallow.

He just nods in reply and looks off to the side as his cheeks turn a faint pinkish color.  
"Well you can assure that I'll be asking for that list later" you say with a smirk.

He looks back at you with his eyebrow raised and you tug his hand signaling for him to follow you. "Come on. We got a whole festival to see!" He chuckles but follows you nevertheless.

You take time wandering the cobbled streets and even try an odd looking green fruit that taste a bit like a kiwi-orange mix. Your favorite part of the day is the fact the Doctor is still holding your hand though. His thumb occasionally rubs circles on the back of your hand and you try not to get too nervous but he really doesn't know what he does to you.

After a day of smiling and trying new exotic foods, and luckily no danger, the Doctor pulls you with him back to the tardis.

"Thanks for today" you say smiling up at him. His hair is ruffling in the wind and his brown eyes are gazing warmly at you. He's still holding your hand and he brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of it.

"My pleasure" he murmured and you walked through the tardis door first hoping he doesn't notice how flustered you are.

"I'm gonna go get some tea. Be right back" you remark and start walking towards the tardis hallway. You don't get to the kitchen though before the tardis jolts and you fall against the wall. You dash back to the control room to see the Doctor picking himself up off the floor.

"What the hell was that?" you exclaim.

"I don't know" he says rubbing the tardis worriedly . Normally you would laugh at the affection he shows his ship but now you just wanna find out what happened. He calmly walks to the tardis door and looks out. He closes it quickly though with a very baffled look on his face.

You walk over to stand beside him and ask" What is it?"

He wordlessly opens the door and you see that you're underground it seems up on a ledge and out of sight at the back of a enormous cave. Down below there are at least a few hundred people gathered and chatting animatedly.

"Where are we?" you ask looking up at the Doctor for answers.

"Sto." he replies closing the door and going back to the control screen to check something.

"But I thought we left." you questioned.

"The tardis came back for something." he says, his brow scrunched in concentration. "We must be part of the events somehow and can't leave until it's over"  
You huff in frustration and bite your lip in thought.

The Doctor whirls around and strides to the door.

"What are you doing?" you question.

"Well come on!" he says grinning. "We can't just sit here while all the fun is going on" and you follow him out onto the ledge, closing the tardis door behind you.

Before you can start your descent, one of the people climbs up onto a higher rock and everyone instinctively quiets down. The Doctor and you exchange merry glances in anticipation for what happens next.

The man holds his arms out in welcome and proclaims "Welcome to this gathering, my fellow cyborgs. Let us plan our revolution, for justice!" and all the people below roared with agreement.


End file.
